A Messed Up Time Line
by Kaiya-of-the-Shadows
Summary: This is a bunch of short stories about my character, Kaiya. It was based on a RP I did with a friend. These are not written in chronological order.
1. Dilemma

**Hello! This is the first entry in a series of short stories. These are going to be based on a RP I was doing with my friend Risa. Anyway, these are not in any order and are just shorts created from ideas I have. I might go back and do another story connected with one I've already written. If I do, then you'll know it. So... Yes. Kaiya and Ren (the baby) are my own characters, and Risa the character is obviously my friend's, please do not use any of them on your own. So, if you don't understand something that's going on you can send me a message or post a review (please review, I love them so much) and I'll explain. Otherwise, if it's a big gap, I can write a new chapter explaining. Sorry for the big long introduction, but I wanted to cover some ground material. Oh, and if you have read my 7MIH Naruto story, please tell me which character to do next, I'd like to update that, but have no idea who I should use. Anyway, on with the first chapter.

* * *

  
**

Kaiya look up from her place on the couch. Sasori and Deidara were arguing again, but it was about something unimportant. She put her hands on her growing stomach. "Hurry and be born, little one. Your father will be ecstatic and everyone will be happier…" She thought as she watched her two lovers fighting. She felt terrible, this was her fault, and she knew it.

She had slept with a man while on a mission, and was pregnant with his child. Not only did her family want to kill him for the demon inside of him, but now they wanted to kill him for touching her. "Naruto…I wonder how much I'll see him after this…maybe I should have gone back to Konoha with him…"

Kaiya deftly blocked a stray kunai that flew her way. "Oi, Danna! You almost hit Kaiya, un. Watch where you throw, old man!" Deidara screamed at the red haired man. Kaiya smiled at them, they may not be friendly, but the two did care about each other. She had been with them long enough to recognize that. She could read their body language better than they could. She closed her eyes, returning to her thoughts.

"I love Naruto, it's true, but…not like I love these two…" She couldn't deny it to herself. She had developed feelings for the rambunctious blonde ninja. He had been a good "husband" while they had been on that mission. He had been so sweet and affectionate that it had taken her by surprise at first. She had enjoyed the attention and the soft yet masculine way he held her. Deidara, Naruto, and Sasori were all so different, yet she loved each of them in her own way.

She loved Naruto, she was going to have his child and let him raise it. She loved him softly, it was a warm glow to her, a memory of a short time, but she had once thought of staying with him.

Deidara made her feel utterly comforted and wanted. He had always been there for her, and he really loved her, she knew that. She had married him after all. He was her husband, and she enjoyed being married to him. He was more passionate than Naruto, and more open about his feelings about her than Sasori. He was always willing to hold and kiss her.

Sasori was another story. He was colder than the other two. He was also more possessive. He wanted Kaiya to be his and no one else's. He was rougher when they did embrace or kiss, but he knew when to be gentle. She had been his fiancée, but Sakura had killed him. She had married Deidara after that because she needed someone. She had been distraught. Risa had brought him back for her, but that had made everything worse. He had tried to kill the child and had almost killed her in the process, Risa had saved her life. He had finally accepted that she was going to keep the baby, but was still upset that she hadn't left Deidara for him yet. "Should I leave Deidara? He's been so good to me, and I really do love him…"

It wasn't that same. She hadn't cared when Sasori had almost killed her. She was ready to die for him at any time. If that's what he wanted she would give her life to him without a moment's hesitation. She loved him, and always had. He was the one that brought her to the Akatsuki when he joined; he had always been there when she had really needed him. He was the love of her life, and she didn't know if she could leave him. He was her reason for living, and if he died again, Kaiya knew that she would follow him soon.

"I've really messed up this time, haven't I?" She sighed "Sasori, Deidara, who should I choose? I love them both, in different ways, but I can't hurt either of them." She brushed her long dark hair over one shoulder and combed through it with her fingers. It was a nervous habit she had picked up from Ino during the time she had spent in Konoha. "I…can't do this much longer. I have to make my choice, whether it kills me or not." A tear traced its track down her pale cheek, a sign of the pent up frustration she felt almost constantly anymore.

"Kaiya? Are you okay, un?" Deidara side-stepped the puppet master and walked over to the woman sitting on the couch. "Is she okay? She's been really emotional lately, but she still doesn't cry a lot…maybe it's the pregnancy?" He thought. He sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap. He didn't say anything, but put his arms around her shoulders and sat with her. "Hey, brat! Who gave you permission to touch my woman?" Sasori growled at the tall blonde. He pulled Kaiya's arm and brought her over to him, holding her protectively. Deidara glared at him, "And who gave you permission to touch my wife, un?" He glared at the Scorpion, still sitting on the couch.

Kaiya giggled a bit, listening to an argument that had become routine since Sasori has been revived. She didn't mind really, it was nice to make them show that they wanted her to themselves. Especially Sasori, who was usually more reserved about showing his feelings about her to other people. Deidara was busy trying to kill Sasori with his eyes, but Sasori heard her laugh and looked down at her. "Something funny, Kaiya?" The scorpion already knew what she was laughing about, but he still wanted to make her explain herself. "Just you two, watching you fight, it's amusing." He wrapped his arms around her chest and held her to him, smiling at the smile she was trying to hide now.

Deidara was sputtering at this intimate exchange. "Watch the stomach!" Kaiya protested as Sasori lifted her off her feet slightly. "Oh yes, this," Sasori put his hands on either side of her stomach, "Well, next time, it will be my child." Kaiya turned her head away, thankful that she didn't blush often. "Hey! You're not the one she married, if she wants another baby, it'll be mine, un!" Deidara had jumped up and pulled her away from Sasori.

Kaiya was too stunned to say anything. "Are they really arguing about who is going get me pregnant next?" She screamed in her head. "Over my dead body." Sasori's glare was cold as ice as he pulled Kaiya back over to him. Deidara smirked and grabbed Kaiya again, "Been there, done that. But I'd like to go there again, un." Kaiya came to her senses and stepped away from Deidara. "Dei, that's too far," She held her arm and looked at the ground "Don't joke about Saso dying again." She rubbed her arm and avoided their eyes. "Oh shit… I forgot that she's still upset about that." Deidara was upset at himself for making her feel worse than he knew she already did. Sasori walked over to her and brought her close to him again, "its fine Kaiya, I'm right here. I'm staying here this time; we'll get married after the Kyuubi's child is born."

Deidara walked forward, he had no promises to make to her. Before Sasori had died, he had been her best friend; he knew how much she loved the Scorpion. Since he was Sasori's partner, he had an understanding of how much the he loved the shadow user, too. Deidara knew how much trouble she was having choosing between them, but he loved her too, and wasn't planning on letting Sasori win this fight. He stood on her other side and put his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers, inhaling her scent.

Kaiya relaxed in their arms and leaned against her two lovers. They stood still for a while. The team that loved each other enough to die for one another, the team that even death had not been able to break apart.


	2. Final Goodbye?

**This is the second short, it takes place two years after the first one, Ren has been born and is living with Naruto in Konoha. (Little note before you begin) Kaiya has been hauled into an interrogation room in Konoha because the elders believe she has information. the interrogation has been going on for about an hour. Onward with the story.

* * *

**

Kaiya looked into the darkness. She could tell about where they were standing, but couldn't see them. The bright light around her stopped her from seeing much. "You are a known member of the Akatsuki. Are you aware the Akatsuki member known as Kisame has killed five Konoha ninjas?" She knew who he was. She had spent a lot of time with his daughter, Ino Yamanaka. "I don't know anything. I don't watch everything he does." She glared at the darkness. 'Why am I supposed to know what Kisame does on his time off? As far as I know he just did it because Samehade was hungry. That or he got bored and they were unlucky.' She crossed her arms and leaned into the wall she was against. "You have absolutely no idea what he was doing?" They were pressing hard; she was getting irritated, not that you would know by looking at her.

Kaiya had complete control of her expressions, it made it hard sometimes. Especially with Naruto and Ren; they were so open about how they felt that it still surprised her sometimes. "If I had anything of importance to say then I would be gone already," She knew their control over the room was easily avoided, if she could escape quickly, "Kisame was probably bored, and your ninjas were in the wrong place at the wrong time." She heard them shift uncomfortably, the brutality of her world hardly fazed her anymore, these men were not used to it, even as experienced ninjas.

Kaiya tilted her head to the side; she could hear a child crying. The sound was coming closer and closer to the room they held her in. A door to the right of where she stood opened and closed, there was the sound of a small body making its way towards the light. The crying continued getting louder the closer it got to Kaiya. "Uwah!" A small boy who resembled Naruto stumbled into the lit area. He looked up at Kaiya and screamed, "Mommy!" He wobbled over and clung to her knees. "Ren? What are you doing here? Where's your dad?" Kaiya picked her son up and cradled him, trying to soothe the crying toddler. 'He's getting so big, only two years old and already running, he's not really steady yet, but he will be soon.' Ren buried his head into the crook of his mother neck.

"Ren! Get back here!" Naruto burst into the room and started pushing through the crowd towards the lit area. Kaiya watched as he walked over to her. "Oh, eheh, hi Kaiya-chan." He scratched the back of his head. "Naruto…why is Ren crying? And why are you chasing him?" Kaiya was shifting from hip to hip, trying to keep Ren calm. "He won't take a bath." Kaiya chuckled, 'He's Hokage and still can't give his son a bath by himself.' "I'll give him his bath; will you deal with these guys?" She nodded towards where the interrogators still stood, "They won't believe that I don't know anything about why Kisame attacked your ninjas." She started walking towards where she saw the door earlier.

"Hokage-sama! You can't really intend to let her leave! She has information regarding the Akatsuki!" Yamanaka-san was audibly upset. Naruto looked at him, "If Kaiya says she doesn't have any information related to this incident, then she is fine to leave. She is going to take care of our son; I think that is important enough to allow her out of here." 'When Naruto has something to say he really does get the point across. He is a good Hokage, just like Tsunade-okaa-san and his father.' "Naruto, come see us in a few minutes. I want to talk to you about something."

Kaiya walked into the hallway and almost ran into two children that looked like they were fresh out of academy. "Stop! Give us Ren back! It is our duty to keep the Hokage-sama's son safe and entertained today." The young boy screamed pointing at her. The girl grabbed a kunai and aimed carefully before throwing it. Kaiya sighed and caught the kunai before tossing it back to the girl. "Why are you so calm? Put Ren down right now!" The girl was as angry as the boy now. "You don't have to worry about Ren anymore today. You are relieved from baby-sitting for now. Go have some fun around town." Kaiya turned around without waiting for their answer. The children were stunned and chased after her after taking a moment to realize what had happened. "We said stop! You can't take him!" 'They're persistent, but Ren needs his bath…' Kaiya sighed and picked them both up with her shadows, holding them in midair.

"Kaiya-chan? Erm…what are you doing?" Naruto walked down the hallway towards the small group. "I'm trying to give Ren his bath, but these two are desperate to get themselves killed." She was losing her patience and it was showing. Understanding crossed Naruto's face as he turned to the children. "You two can leave now. Ren is perfectly safe with her. She's his mother." Naruto sighed and motioned for her to put them down. Kaiya walked over and stood next to Naruto, watching the bewilderment on the kids' faces. "This…is Ren's mom?" The boy pointed at Kaiya obviously confused. "Yes, I am. I'm just not around much." The girl had grasped the concept and looked embarrassed. "Forgive me; I didn't know you were the Hokage's wife…" She bowed.

"She's not! Sasuke Uchiha-san is! Ren looks like Uchiha-san too!" The boy said waving his arm at Kaiya. Naruto burst out laughing. 'Wait until I tell Sasuke that he's my wife, and Ren's mom!' "Naruto, breathe or you'll pass out." Kaiya put her hand on his back and started rubbing small circles. "Anyway, come to the bathroom when you're done here." She walked down the hallway and went into the Hokage's living quarters.

Naruto slowly came back to his senses and turned back to the kids. He smiled at the Genin boy, "You were right, well partly. Sasuke isn't my wife, but neither is Kaiya. She's Ren's mom, but she was married to someone else." The girl caught something in his voice, 'She chose that other guy over Hokage-sama didn't she? Wait…did he say?' "Did you say she was married to someone else? Like…used to be, but not anymore?" The boy looked back and forth between them, he had gotten lost. Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked at the door Kaiya had disappeared through. "Er…yea. He was killed. You're both too young to know about it I guess. You don't know Kaiya, but she used to live in Konoha." He paused for a moment, "I have to go now, but you can both go do something else for the rest of your day." He turned and followed after Kaiya.

"Why do I have the feeling I know her name?" The girl shook her head and walked back down the hallway. Her partner scrambled after her, "Maybe we heard it at the academy? Or maybe one of the Chunnins or Jounins said it." He caught up and kept pace with her. They walked out of the tower into the rainy cloudy weather.

Naruto stood outside the bathroom door listening to Kaiya and Ren play. 'She's always so different when it's just us, or when she's with the Akatsuki. She's more cheerful, more fun.' He could hear them splashing and laughing. He quietly walked up behind Kaiya and grabbed her around the waist. She screamed and spilled a cup of water on them both. "Naruto! You scared me! Don't do that!" She wiped the water off of her face and pouted up at him. "Sorry Kaiya-chan I couldn't resist." He grinned sheepishly and leaned down to her, kissing her softly and sweetly on the lips.

Ren giggled causing Kaiya to move away from Naruto. "Think it's funny, huh Ren?" She bent down and quickly hugged him, covering his small face in kisses. Ren held up the cup he had been playing with before his father walked in and dumped water down the front of his mother. Kaiya set him down and laughed "Look what you did! You got momma all wet!" She looked behind her at Naruto bent double with laughter and grinned. She leaned down to Ren and whispered, "Should we get daddy all wet too?" She grabbed another cup and filled it with water. "Yea!" Ren shook his head enthusiastically. "Ready? One, two, three!" Kaiya shouted the last word flinging water at the still laughing Hokage, with the help of their son.

Naruto gasped as he was drenched with water and heard the other two laughing. "Kaiya, I'm going to get you back for that!" He said while trying not to laugh at himself, they all looked like they belonged in the bathtub. "Oh, I'm so scared." She winked at Ren, "Daddy's gonna get me Ren, are you gonna protect me?" The toddler stood up, holding the side of the tub for support, and wobbled over to his mother, climbing onto her lap and pouting at his father. His parents burst out laughing again, and Kaiya hugged the little boy to her. "See Naruto? You can't get me! Ren is protecting me!"

Kaiya watched her son yawn out of the corner of her eye; she grabbed a towel and wrapped him in it, rubbing softly to dry him. "I think it's time Ren got a nap. He's tired." She got up and walked to her baby's room, Ren was already asleep, so she just put him in some soft pajamas and lay him in his small bed.

She felt Naruto standing behind her. "He does resemble Sasuke a little. With the spiky black hair, but he's tan like you, and has your eyes. He's going to be a beautiful man when he grows up." Kaiya leaned back into him, enjoying the warmth. She shivered; she hadn't realized how cold it was in here until she had gotten wet. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, "He looks a lot like you too; he has your face."

Kaiya rubbed her hands along his arms subconsciously. She started shifting her weight from leg to leg, as if she were holding Ren. Naruto watched as she gazed at their son. 'She always wanted a baby. Now she's a mother, and she really does seem to love it. She's a good mom, even if she is overprotective. I wonder why she never had a child with Deidara or Sasori…' He sighed mentally, remembered his "competition".

Deidara and Sasori were both dead. Naruto was the last one left. Sasori had been killed by Sakura again, and Sasuke had killed Deidara. He sometimes wondered how Kaiya had lived through losing the two men she loved the most. She had been incredibly depressed after each death; she hadn't slept or eaten for days. When she had it was only because someone had forced her. 'If someone had taken Sasuke and Kaiya from me, I would have died. She's strong, but I think the only thing that kept her going was Ren.'

Ren had been born before Deidara and Sasori died, even though Naruto raised Ren, there were times when Kaiya would take him for a day or two. Deidara had loved playing with the little boy, and Sasori had tolerated the child because it was Kaiya's. They had all wanted a family with Kaiya, but only Naruto has gotten it.

Kaiya was the last of her team, she usually only did missions that required the target or targets to be killed. There was no way for her to subdue the captured as she had when her teammates had lives. She had been partnered up with Tobi for a while, but when Pein had seen that she really would have killed him, he allowed her to work by herself. At only nineteen, Kaiya had lives through the pain of many lives.

'I wonder when I'll die. I wonder how many years I will be able to watch over Ren, how long will I be able to take care of him?' Kaiya shuddered at the thought of leaving her child behind. Death was too close at any time for her to fear it, but the thought of not being able to watch Ren grow up terrified her.

She turned away from the bed and the sleeping child and walked back to the living area. She sat down on a couch and watched Naruto close the door to Ren's room and come over to her, hands in his pocket, Hokage robe and hitai taken off.

"I should probably leave before Ren wakes up. I'm sure that your advisors aren't happy that you're allowing an Akatsuki member to walk around Konoha at her leisure, even if she is accompanied by the Hokage." Kaiya moved over, giving Naruto room to sit next to her. He sat down and put his arm around her shoulders, shifting so she could lean against him.

Naruto sighed, "You're right. I know you wouldn't do anything against Konoha if you could help it, especially when Ren was here. If you were going to attack, or if someone was going to attack you would have taken him to Gaara already, ne?" He rested his cheek against the top of her head. "You're right, Gaara is fiercely strong, and is Ren's godfather, I know he would be taken care of there. Even if I couldn't get him there before, I would take him there, while everyone else was fighting. So I kidnapped the Hokage's son, I've done worse things." She chuckled; few people in Konoha knew she was Ren's mother. They had kept it that way on purpose, only those that had known her before she had left for the Akatsuki knew.

People wouldn't be able to use Ren against her or Naruto that way. If someone wanted to control her, all they would have to do, would be take Ren. She didn't want Ren to be in peril because of who his parents were. 'Some might be afraid of Ren too. He has one of the most powerful Hokage as a father and a "demon shadow" as a mother. He will probably be exceptionally powerful too…' Kaiya sighed and shook her head.

"You don't have to worry about him, you know. He's protected and has many friends Kaiya-chan." Naruto knew what she was thinking, he almost always did. 'I know...but that's my job. I want to worry about him as much as I can.' She stood up, stretching her arms behind her. "I should go now. I have to fix something for dinner, Risa and Hidan will starve otherwise." She smiled and Naruto shook his head. "I still can't believe they got _married_. It doesn't seem like something Hidan would do, tebayo." He stood up and hugged her. "I know, but they're happy and I'm ecstatic for them. They're a good match, albeit an odd one, but they suit each other." She stepped away,

"Goodbye Naruto." 'Why does this seem so final?' Kaiya had a foreboding feeling about this parting, like she would never see him again. "Bye Kaiya-chan." 'Maybe I'll ask her to marry me. Then she could stay here.' Kaiya cocked her head to the side, a habit of confusion. 'Why does he have such a soft contemplative look on his face? I wish I knew what he was thinking sometimes.' She summoned her shadows, and watched them dance around the room before gathering around her. They looked as though they were solid, but they were only phantoms. They formed a dark mass around her, still swirling, with a soft rustling sound. When they dissipated she was gone, transported back to the Akatsuki base. Naruto sat down on the couch and thought about marrying her for an hour or so, before he had Hokage duties to attend to.


End file.
